


Art for Familiar (The Tale of a Mage and his Cat)

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Fanart, Fantasy, Gen, Magical Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art post for J2 Reverse Bang
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124
Collections: J2 Reverse Bang





	Art for Familiar (The Tale of a Mage and his Cat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/gifts).



I only submitted one prompt to the this year and was lucky enough to have the lovely merenwen76 choose my Witchy Jared. I was delighted when she came up with an idea I hadn't thought of, and created a whole world based on the image. If you like fantasy AUs, you'll love this charming world. Merenwen has given us the cutest magic potion as an antidote to this topsy turvy real life we're living. Link to the story on AO3 [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/J2_ReverseBang/works/27504847) or click on the banner.

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/J2_ReverseBang/works/27504847)

This is the original prompt

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50588958718/in/photostream/)

And here's a scene from a few chapters into the story. I'm giving nothing away...suffice it to say that the cat is giving Jared a hard time. LOL [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50589819597/in/photostream/)

I could have chosen a dozen other scenes to illustrate, the story is such a lot of fun. But sadly, I ran out of time (as usual), so this is the lot.

Process-wise - these are all traditional art, apart from the banner which is a small painting mixed with digital background, border and text. The prompt was done on Fabriano hot press paper with ink and watercolour, the shop scene is on Fabriano cold press using my new Isaro watercolours. Both are in sketchbooks, because now I'm doing so much traditional art, I'm accumulating rather a lot of paintings with nowhere to put them. So if I do stuff in the sketchbook it keeps everything together better.

A snippet of in-progress stuff for those who like to see a bit of the journey. Chad the Ogre, Aine the fairy, Jared and the cat - ink on watercolour paper before painting

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50588955898/in/photostream/)

The Jared in the shop scene before painting it

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/50589703671/in/photostream/)

And there you have it. Another year's J2 banging over with, next is the SPN RB and a few Marvel challenges!


End file.
